


Two Worlds: A Decision

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [14]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is conflicted about what to do. But Dean makes the decision for all of them.





	Two Worlds: A Decision

“So-are you going to do it?”

Y/n didn’t say anything, staring out of the window of the bedroom.

Sam had no idea what to do.

The news was shocking to all of them.

There’d never been any indication of y/n being anything but human.

Sam never noticed. And he knew all the signs.

But y/n-he just couldn’t understand it.

He was born in his world.

His parents were born in his world.

He’d met grandparents. Uncles and aunts. Cousins and relatives.

Yet-he were supposedly born in another world.

So-who were they?

Were they his family? 

Were his parents even his parents? 

Or did they just find him on the side of the road and take him in?

He had no idea what the truth was anymore.

And what was worse, he had no one to get him through this.

Dean was pushing y/n away.

He hadn’t spoken to y/n since they got back.

Every time y/n looked at him, Dean turned away, avoiding his eyes.

Y/n knew why.

Dean hated him now.

They’d just found out y/n was a witch.

A creature Dean had hated all his life.

The thing that Dean had been hunting for decades.

Something that he couldn’t bring himself to love.

Y/n knew what was going to happen soon.

Dean would end it all.

He just wished Dean would comfort him, like he needed, instead of avoiding him.

“We need more information. Perhaps we could go to the Elders again?”

Y/n shrugged, not looking up at Cas.

“I don’t know. They didn’t seem to recognize me when they met me. So-maybe they don’t know who I am. Or maybe the Avatars are lying”, y/n suggested, not wanting to believe what the Avatars were claiming. 

Even if he did know, deep down, that they were right.

As soon as they entered this world, he felt something different in him.

He knew there was something about this world that called out to him.

He just never realized it was something like this.

“Dean? C-can I talk to you?”

Dean said nothing, sitting at the kitchen table and drinking a beer.

“Dean-come on. You can’t ignore me forever”.

Once again, he didn’t even look up at y/n, simply taking another gulp from the beer.

That seemed to piss y/n off even more, grabbing the bottle from Dean and walking right over to the sink, pouring the beer away.

“What the hell!”

Y/n turned, finger pointing right at Dean.

“What? What do you mean, _‘what the hell’_? I’ve just found out I’m a fucking witch and I need to become a damn Avatar and stay in this world, and you’re ignoring me? What’s your fucking problem?”

Dean’s expression remained indifferent, sighing softly.

“What am I supposed to do about that, y/n? It’s not like I can change the fact that you’re apparently a witch. I can’t somehow take your place, because I have no fucking magic. So-what? What the hell do you want me to do?”

Y/n winced as Dean’s volume got louder, words angrier.

“I-I-I need you to tell me what to do, Dean. They’ve just told me I’m the only one who can help them. They’re telling me I need to stay in this world. Dean, that means I’d have to leave you. I’d have to leave us”.

Dean swallowed thickly, knowing exactly what that meant.

He’d be losing the love of his life.

The man he’d fallen for without hesitation, was going to be out of his life.

In an entirely different world.

One that he’d probably have no chance of getting back to.

He’d never see y/n again. 

But Dean’s mind had already been made up.

“Well-then you stay. You stay here and save our worlds. If you being here means we save-what-fourteen billion lives? Then it’s worth it”.

Y/n felt a stab in his heart at the uncaring words.

“But-what about us? I-we’ll never see each other again, Dean”.

“Maybe that’s for the best. You go back to your world. I go back to mine. Simple”.

Dean left y/n in the kitchen, heart falling to pieces as he watched Dean walk away, giving up on them. Giving up on him.

“Leo”, y/n called, voice quiet and soft.

The Elder looked over, y/n’s head peering out of the doorway of the kitchen.

Leo walked over, smiling softly at y/n.

“What’s the matter?”

“Uh-I made my decision. Take me to the Avatars again”.

Leo nodded, going over to the sisters and informing them of what y/n had decided.

“What? You-you can’t, y/n! This isn’t your life. This isn’t-there has to be another way”, Piper exclaimed, not wanting y/n to have to give up his entire world.

“Y/n, you’re not doing this! We can’t lose you. Not like this. We can find something else”, Sam assured, not willing to let y/n out of their lives.

“Sorry, Sammy. You can’t talk me out of this. Besides, we can visit each other. Angel Express”, y/n joked, trying his hardest not to break down.

“No! You know that’s not possible. Besides, we need you, y/n. I need you”, Sam whispered, not wanting to see his best friend leave.

“Cas needs you”, he stated, the angel smiling softly at y/n, the human he had a soft spot for.

“Hell, Crowley needs you”.

“He’s right, Kitten. I-I enjoy our time together. Earth’s gonna be boring without you”.

“And what about Dean, huh? What the hell is he meant to do without you?”

Y/n’s gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to look at his boyf-ex-boyfriend?

“Dean-Dean agrees”, y/n mumbled, not wanting Sam to know Dean was the one who made the decision.

“What? What the hell do you mean? Dean! He-you won’t see him again! You’ll never be able to-to-you can’t…”

Sam had no idea what to say, seeing Dean’s face stern and composed.

There would be no changing Dean’s mind. 

Sam already knew that.

He’d given up on y/n.

But Sam had no idea why.

“Dean, you can’t let him do this. This isn’t where he belongs. He belongs with us”, Sam urged, wanting to make his brother see sense.

But Dean just shook his head.

“Y/n needs to be here. It’s what we need to do. There’s no debating it. He’s staying. He’ll separate us. And then we go. He stays. That’s it”.

Dean stormed upstairs, knowing he was going to break at any moment.

“Y/n…”

Y/n shook his head at Sam’s concern.

“It’s fine. I need to be here. Back in my world, I guess”, he chuckled, voice strained.

“Are you sure, y/n?”

Y/n nodded, about to take Leo’s hand, when Leo stopped in his tracks.

Y/n furrowed his eyebrows, calling Leo’s name.

“Leo. What…”

Y/n’s head whipped around the room, looking at everyone, simply frozen.

“What the hell?”

“Ah-y/n”, a voice called.

Y/n jumped, turning to see a figure sat in the conservatory.

“Wh-who is that?”

The figure stood, walking into the light to reveal himself.

“Tempus?”

The demon nodded, smirking at y/n.

“No need to be so sacred, y/n. I just realized, I need my half of the deal a little earlier”.

“No! You said _after_ I defeat the Avatars. That was the deal!”

Tempus shrugged, sauntering towards y/n.

“Well-I’m changing the deal. You come with me. Now!”

His hand latched onto y/n’s arm, the world disappearing for a second, before y/n found himself back in the Underworld, chained down to a chair.

“Now-time for you to realize just what you are”.


End file.
